The Past AND The Present?
by Sango-chan94549
Summary: Two demons befriend the Inutachi, but who are they...and HOW DID THEY GET TO THE PRESENT? How do they know Naraku and WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?


Disclaimer: Hello! I only own my few characters, but I really don't! They are a takeoff of one of my friends and I! If you can guess who is who. And the friend's screen name on here is: thChaos Just so you know....  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter one: The Ramen  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said, a bit nervous, "I'll give both you and Kouga some ramen!!!" Kouga had recently decided to join up with their group for a while. That morning, he had discovered the miracle of ramen. Kouga then fell in love with the stuff.  
  
"Kagome brings the ramen from her time for ME!!!!" Inuyasha screamed at Kouga. He then turned and childishly tugged on Kagome's sleeve, "You did get them for me didn't you???" Kagome pulled the bag away slowly,  
  
"I kinda brought them for all of us, Inuyasha...." Inuyasha whimpered and did his puppy-dog face. Obviously, it didn't work. Shippou sighed on Miroku's shoulder, while he and Sango leaned against a tree near Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga, who was still eating his ramen. Suddenly two tornados, one deep blue, and the other, purple. They were bigger than Kouga's.... and faster. A few seconds later, Kagome was found without the bag of ramen, and Kouga, without his. The blue tornado sopped on a boulder about ten feet away from them. When the winds stopped, they saw a strange demon girl. Her eyes were slits, like a dragon, but her right eye had a tint of crimson. Her tail was gray and dragged on the ground. Her hair was all black, except for a chunk that covered her right eye. Her dog-like ears popped out of her wais length hair. They were black with silver tips. She wore a dark blue samurai pants and a white short-sleeve samurai shirt. At her side was a sword. The girl held the bag of ramen and started eating Kouga's,  
  
"This is good." She said, while in between slurps. Both Inuyasha and Kouga growled at her,  
  
"That's my ramen!!!" they yelled in unison. Suddenly the water in the ramen settled, while the purple tornado stopped.... Right in between the quarrelling boys, who jumped back in surprisement. This girl's eyes were like Inuyasha's, except her right eye was amber, and her left green. Her tail was like Kouga's, but a silvery white. Her hair was black with silver streaks, and was down to her knees. The girl's ears looked, also, like Inuyasha's, but they were brown and had a light gray stripe leading to the tip. She wore a short purple kimono with hummingbirds and flowers printed on it. It seemed that both of her sleeves were weighed down by something....  
  
"Chaostau...." The girl growled, "Drop the noodles." She rose her had and all of the liquid in the ramen shot up into the air. It formed a teardrop shape, and floated just above her hand. The girl turned to the group and bowed slightly, "I'm truly sorry about y friend there.... Every sweet smelling food she sniffs, she seems to go after." She turned back to her friend, "Give it back to them." she sent the water back into the bowl.  
  
"NO!!!" the other girl, now recognized as Chaostau screamed, "You're not getting these yummy noodles, Chotsu!!!!!" And so, she ran. The other girl, Chotsu, sighed and ran after her. Sango and Miroku walked over to the rest of the group,  
  
"They are odd ones...." Miroku exclaimed. Sango, Kagome, and Shippou nodded.  
  
"Kagome," Shippou asked, "didn't that one, Chaostau have your ramen?" she nodded, while Kouga and Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I'll get them back," Kouga said confidently, "nothing is faster than me!!!" And so, off he ran.  
  
~*~  
  
"Chaostau," Chotsu muttered, "this is good." They had run for about ten minutes, and were near a river now.  
  
"Told-ya-so...." She replied. They stopped talking to eat some more. Soon, they saw a wimpy (compared to theirs) brown tornado moving towards them. When it stopped, the demon that held the ramen that Chaostau was now eating appeared. He seemed exhausted.  
  
"Are you okay?" Chotsu asked, still in between slurps. At that moment, he collapsed.  
  
"Hmm.... Guess not...." Chaostau grinned, sat down next to the collapsed body, grabbed a stick from nearby, and poked him.  
  
"Is he alive?" asked Chotsu while making more hot water with her powers. Chaostau stood up, turned around, and was about to walk back to her friend, when something grabbed her ankle. She looked down to she the corpse moving,  
  
"H-H-He's kinda a-alive...." She stuttered. Chaostau raised her leg, to see if he would fall off. When he didn't, she flew her leg in different directions. But, he still was hanging on. Chotsu sighed and used her powers to make all of the water in the ramen Chaostau held into the air. Right above jumping reach. So, Chaostau started whimpering because she couldn't reach it, and because of the blob on her foot. (A/N: I'm sorry Kouga fans, but I have to make fun of him like this.... It will help a ton with the plot, but I will soon be nicer to him.... *Cough, cough, next chapter, cough, cough*) While she whimpered, the blob groaned, and Chotsu laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Should we go look for them?" Shippou asked while yawning. The group was now sitting down, waiting.  
  
"Maybe...." Kagome replied quietly.  
  
"That useless wolf can stay out as long as he wants. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha," said a smiling (very evil like ^_^) Kagome. Inuyasha was now getting cowardly, "Osuwari."  
  
*THWUMP*  
  
"What-cha do that for, wench?!?"  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
*THWUMP*  
  
"Woman...."  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
*THWUMP*  
  
"Girl...."  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
*THWUMP*  
  
"Fine...." Inuyasha said while crawling out of the crater he made, "Kagome."  
  
"Kagome," Sango put a hand on her shoulder, "How about you give him a little slack?"  
  
"Alright...." She replied reluctantly. She turned the way the to demons and Kouga went, and walked. The others saw this, and followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kouga was now up and about, fighting for his ramen. Although, Chaostau was mimicking every move in her own variation. Of course, they were all messed up horribly. But it was all a show, to mock him. When he jumped, she jumped; but her arms and legs looked like a bunch of noodles. Chotsu just sat on the closes rock to the river, making water sculptures.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You know," Chotsu told the whimpering Chaostau, "I'll give you back your ramen water if you mimic the pure-breed horribly." They both grinned to the point where their fangs showed, and then Chaostau started mimicking.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Will you stop that?!?!?" Kouga screamed.  
  
"Will you stop that?!?!?" Chaostau screamed, purposely cracking her voice. Chotsu couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Suddenly, both girls heard the footsteps of four beings, and turned to face them. But, for amusement, Chotsu began dropping g little bits of the ramen water (which was still in the air) down to earth. Chaostau looked up, grabbed her bowl, and started sprinting random directions to catch it. Two of the beings sat down, and watched in amusement. And the other two were standing, and getting very angry. Inuyasha started growling while Kagome frowned. Once Chaostau collected all of the falling droplets, she started eating once more. Chotsu growled deep in her throat, then threw her biggest sculpture. Right before it hit Chaostau, a noodle dropped. So, she ducked down in time to both, catch and eat the noodle, and to dodge the flying sculpture. Instead, it hit Inuyasha, who didn't have enough time to dodge. So, he was soaked and Kagome's right side was too.  
  
"Aww...." Chotsu exclaimed, "Missed...."  
  
"What did you do that for, wench?!?!?" Inuyasha screamed, causing the two girls to cover their ears in pain. (They have really sensitive ears)  
  
"Why are you calling her a wench?" Kagome asked, a bit too nicely. Kouga quickly ran up to Kagome, but was stopped by Chaostau, who just jumped out of nowhere.  
  
"Hi, pure-breed!!!!!!"  
  
"My name is KOUGA!!!" he screamed. He then ran back into the forest. Chaostau smiled stupidly and went back to her ramen. Chotsu walked over to the now standing group. She dropped the bag in front of Kagome and bowed,  
  
"I'm so sorry about Chaostau's actions. She is a bit too far on the crazy side."  
  
"Hey!!!" Chaostau screamed, "I represent that remark!!!"  
  
"Like I said."  
  
"Shut up...."  
  
~*~  
  
END  
  
Did you like it? I already have the next chapter written, but it needs to be typed. I will only put it up if I get reviews. I'm sorry but it's a small policy for this fic. JUST THIS ONE!!! I will explain Chaostau and Chotsu at the beginning of the next chapter, ok? 


End file.
